For a long time, vehicles have been provisioned with various types of cup holders to facilitate the driver and/or passenger carrying cups or other beverage containers in the vehicle. Generally, known vehicle cup holders come in two variations. One variation is a stationary/fixed cup holder that forces the driver or passengers to use the cup holder in a single position and makes any empty volume disposed under the cup holder unusable for storage. Another variation is a sliding cup holder that is moveable between a plurality of positions. Such sliding cup holders are generally not removable.